Ying and Yang
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: A story of love, life, happiness, jealously, loyalty and trust. EO and maybe a few surprises along the way.


**Title:** Ying and Yang

**Author: **Sweet-4-Stabler

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **This is an A/U fic. None of Elliot's family history (based on cannon) is in here. It begins in high school. Kathy is here, but there are no children tying her and Elliot together.

**Summary: **A story of love, life, happiness, jealously, loyalty and trust. EO and maybe a few surprises along the way.

**Disclaimer: **I only own those you don't know. Mr. Wolf is the luckiest man in the world!

**A/N: **I am writing this because it was an idea that just popped in my head while I was at work. I am still working on _An Unexpected Comrade_ so don't worry. This story will have appearances by many if not all of the LO:SVU characters and some from the other LO shows (and maybe even a couple of familiar looking OZ characters . . . you never know). I know that in some of the story I time jump, but it helps the story to flow and helps it wind up quicker.

Ying and Yang

**August - 2nd week of school**

"Elliot! Pick up the phone, its Kathy!" Elliot's mother, Elizabeth, called to her son.

"I'm NOT here!" He heard her murmur something into the phone then hang up. He then saw her come to the door of his room. She knocked softly.

"Yes mom?"

"That is like the 100th time Kathy has called this month, and you never want to take the call. What happened? I thought yall were happy."

"I just didn't want to be controlled anymore. So I broke it off. She just hasn't accepted it yet."

"Oh, well, now I know for next time." She turned to leave the room, then turned back, "Hey El, have you seen Chris lately? He was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Nope, but did you try to call Toby's? Isn't he always over there?"

"Yeah, he is and yes I did call there. Victoria said that she hasn't seen either of them and Toby is late as well. I don't know what I am going to do with those two. Ever since they met they have been inseparable. I have never seen two people take to each other so quickly, but I guess Chris has changed a lot of things that I thought were normal. I love that boy, but he sure is different sometimes."

"If he calls I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks El."

"Yeah mom, no problem." Elliot answered while shaking his head. Chris, Elliot's younger brother, well twin brother, but still younger by 5 minutes, was always pulling this stuff. He would leave and not come back until way after curfew. Most of the time he wasn't doing anything of any importance; usually he was just laying in the park on a blanket looking at the stars with his boyfriend, Toby. A lot of people could not tell the brothers apart, but the fact the Elliot had a GIRLfriend and Chris had a BOYfriend was the most distinguishing factor. Chris had come out to Elliot and his parents one night after Elliot caught him and Toby on the basement couch in a pretty compromising position. The family had accepted it and had opened their hearts to Toby as well. It had been a good two years since they got together and their relationship was still as strong as ever. The only people in the family that didn't accept Chris and Toby were Elliot and Chris' paternal grandparents, being devout Catholics, the fact that their grandson was gay was mortifying, and Elliot and Chris' younger sister Abby. Abby hated it so much, she convinced their mother to let her move in with her grandparents. Eventually their mother had relented guardianship and Abby's grandparents were now her legal guardians.

Around 10:30, Elliot heard the window in Chris' bedroom open, then shut again. He got up and wondered though the connecting bathroom and saw Chris taking off his jacket.

"Hey Chris"

"Hi El"

"Mom was looking for you about half an hour ago, she even called Toby's to see if you were there. What were you guys doing this time? Wait, do I even want to know?"

"I'll stop in a say hey to her in a bit. We weren't doing anything bad, if that's what you mean. We were just walking in the park and then we saw a playground that was abandoned for the night and just sat there for a while. I guess we lost track of time. By the time we realized that it was past curfew, we figured that it was okay to just walk home, instead of taking a cab, because if your late, your late, it doesn't really matter by how much."

"Yeah, okay. Just hanging out, whatever. Well, Dad said that grandma called and said they are coming to visit. Her, grandpa and Abby will be here the day after tomorrow, so see if Toby can be here as much as possible."

Chris grinned, "You like messing with them don't ya?"

"Yeah, I just like to see them squirm. And since I don't really like them, maybe if you and Toby are all over each other, then they will leave sooner." He said laughing.

"Good plan."

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot was awakened by the retched sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up off the floor and looked at the caller ID: _Kathy_. He just hit ignore and turned back over. Not five minutes later did his alarm go off. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he was dressed and headed down stairs to eat breakfast before school. When he arrived in the kitchen, Chris was there already deep in conversation with their mother.

"Morning El. So like I was saying, I heard that grandma, grandpa and Abby are coming tomorrow," Chris said.

"Morning all," Elliot said.

"Yes they are. Good morning Elliot. Anyway, they will be here tomorrow afternoon. So you two need to behave and need to make sure you are here to spend quality time with them." Chris just grinned and glanced at Elliot, who had done the same thing. They had a mental conversation, twin thing, and they both broke out into laughter. "Okay what was that look for? And why are yall laughing?"

"No reason Mom. We just already discussed this last night and decided that we will be here," Chris answered a little slyly.

"Don't pull anything boys."

At that point Elliot decided that he should move the conversation away from their topic of conversation. "How long are they staying this time?"

"They will be here for a week."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Does that mean I have to share a room with him," he said pointing to Chris.

"Yes, and what is so bad about sharing a room with your brother. You two used to share a room with no problem."

Chris then piped in, "Yeah, but that was before Abby moved out and gave us the opportunity to spread out. And I don't want to have to listen to him talk on the phone with his girlfriend all night."

"Hey, one – I don't have a girlfriend anymore and two – do you think I want to sit there and listen to you go on and on about Toby, or try to go to bed one night and find you two making out in the room or something?"

Before Chris could say anything, Elizabeth interrupted, "Boys, Boys, Boys. First off, Elliot doesn't have a girlfriend anymore Chris, so that point is now moot. Secondly, Chris try not to have Toby over the whole time and don't be in your room alone with him, just for Elliot's sake. Now get your things and go to school. Get out of here." She said with a slight chuckle.

- - - - - - - - -

"Chris! Elliot! Wait up!" They boys turned to see Toby running towards them. They were just about to walk into the school and go to their lockers.

"Hey baby," Chris said before giving Toby a kiss.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Elliot."

"Hi Toby, and thanks for the show, but I need to get to class. Bye guys!"

"Bye" they said in unison. Toby and Chris joined hands and walked into school and towards their class proudly. The two of them were quite popular with the girls in the school and this in turn made the guys accept them and not rag on them too much. Every once in a while a new kid would see them together in the cafeteria or in the hallway and make an insulting comment, but was then immediately corrected by someone who overheard. Chris was on the football and baseball teams and this helped him and Toby be accepted by the jocks. Toby was in with the smart crowd and was always nice to the teachers, so the upper echelon of students and the teachers and staff were accepting. Once all the athletes and teachers were cool with their relationship, no one really cared about it enough to say anything.

"So, guess what," Chris said to Toby as they walked down the hall.

"What?"

"My grandparents and Abby are coming tomorrow to stay for a week."

"Oh, man. That sucks. What are you and Elliot gonna do?"

"We are sharing a room. But anyway, the reason I brought it up is because me and Elliot think that if you are over a lot and we kiss in front of them enough, maybe they will leave sooner."

"Well, I don't know if it will get them to leave any sooner. But I am all for kissing you more."

"I knew you would be," Chris returned and leaned over and gave Toby a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just come home with me after school tomorrow and they should be there by then. Oh yeah, I forgot. My mom says that we can't be alone in my room together while they are here, because Elliot might walk in or something. So 'for Elliot's sake', my mom's words exactly, we have to behave and only make out in front of the guests," he finished with a smile.

"Well, okay I can live with that, but when your mom said not to be alone in your room, I don't think she meant to take our 'show', as El puts it, to the living room or the dinner table."

"Oh well, she wasn't clear enough then. This is just my interpretation of what she said."

"I love the way you mind works," Toby said as he gave Chris a small kiss on the lips.

"BOYS! What have I told you about doing that sort of thing in the hallway? Get to class and save that for after school hours!" Principal Glynn said as he witnessed the small kiss.

"Sorry sir. Wont happen again sir," Chris said with a wink directed to Toby.

"Whatever. Just get to class."

- - - - - - - - -

After leaving Chris and Toby, Elliot went to his locker and then to the gym to meet up with Ryan, Brian, Fin and Trevor. Ryan and Brian were also twins. They thought it was cool that they met Chris and Elliot, because at their old school they were the only set of twins.

"Hey Elliot, what's up dawg?" Fin asked as Elliot approached.

"Not much Fin, hey guys." There was a chorus of 'heys' back.

Then Brian got the nerve to ask Elliot about what was going on with Kathy.

"Nothing really, I broke up with her like three weeks ago and she won't leave me alone."

"That really sucks. She keeps hounding Ryan to get you to talk to her," Brian answered.

"Sorry Ryan, I just hope she gets the point soon. I didn't even like her when we started going out, so I guess this is the price I pay for leading her on."

"That's cool man. Anyway, where's Chris?" Ryan said, looking around the gym.

"Toby caught up with us earlier than normal, so he went off with him." Everyone just shook their heads in understanding.

Just then a beautiful brunette walked into the gym and up to a couple of other girls. She was tall and slender, with shoulder length hair and beautiful brown eyes. Elliot couldn't help but stare. He tuned out whatever the guys had started to talk about and focused his attention solely on his dream girl. He knew that her name was Olivia Benson and that she was really smart. She was in a lot of the same classes as Toby. Right now she was with her best friends Alex Cabot and Casey Novak.

Elliot worked up the nerve and walked over to her.

"Hey Olivia, can I talk to you?"

"Hi Elliot. Sure, hold on a second." She told her friends that she was going to walk with Elliot to class and turned back to him, "Okay, ready."

"Okay." They walked in silence until they were out of the gym and out of earshot of any of Elliot's friends.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"Um, well, … I was wondering if you, uh, if you had any plans for tonight," he said with a shy smile.

"Are you trying to ask me out Elliot?"

"What if I am? What would you say?"

"If you are, then I would say that no, I don't have plans, but I would be willing to make some with you." She said with a small smile.

Elliot's smile got wider and he looked into her eyes. "Want to go and see a movie and have dinner after school?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you at the gym after last bell?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, see ya later." Elliot said as they got to her classroom.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She gave him a small hug and a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye as she entered her classroom.

- - - - - - - - -

After witnessing that little scene, Toby got out his phone and text messaged Chris.

**ILuvCRS: **i just saw ur bro & olivia benson 2gether. they looked pretty close. is he seeing her?

**TSBLuvr:** i dont think they go out. he said he doesnt have a g/f. mayb this is new since we left him.

**ILuvCRS: **mayb. ne-way, r u going 2 b n lunch 2day?

**TSBLuvr: **no. i have to go & c mr munch about my test. i will meet u n our normal spot after school.

**ILuvCRS: **ok. i will miss u! luv ya

**TSBLuvr: **i will miss u 2. luv ya back.

- - - - - - - - -

After school Elliot met Olivia at the gym and they headed for the movie theatre hand in hand. Elliot had seen Chris earlier and told him that he had plans after school and couldn't walk home with him, and Chris said that was cool because Toby was coming over since he lived to far away to walk.

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia went to see a special showing of _Freddy versus Jason_. They sat in the back and put the armrest up so Olivia could curl up in Elliot's side. At all the scary parts, Olivia would cling to Elliot more and more. Elliot just kept his arm around her and held her hand. At the end of the movie, Olivia gave Elliot a deep kiss for holding her throughout the movie. He just smiled and took her hand.

"Where are we going to eat?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

"I think I could go for some Chinese. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I know this really good place near my house," he answered.

"Ok, which way?"

He took her hand in his and led her up the street. They walked a few miles until they reached Uncle Chen's Dine-In or Take out. They got a table in the corner and waited for their waitress to come and take their order. Olivia ordered the beef and broccoli with steamed rice and Elliot got the Sesame Chicken and a side of fried rice. Over dinner they talked and laughed and got to know one another better. When it was time to leave, Elliot paid the bill and they started walking towards the park. They strolled around the park for an hour or so before retiring to a bench near the south end.

"So is it okay if I call you Liv?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, no one has ever called me that before. I kinda like it. Especially coming from you."

Elliot blushed and put his arm around her. She leaned into his side and they sat and talked to one another for a good half hour. By the time they were finished with their conversation, the sun was starting to set and they needed to head home. Elliot walked Olivia to her house.

"Do you think we could do this again some time?" Elliot asked before he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Olivia smiled.

Elliot leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips and started to pull back when he felt her hand snake up to the back of his head and pull him in for a deeper kiss. When they finally came up for air Elliot smiled and gave her one more kiss on the cheek.

"See ya school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!"

- - - - - - - - -

For the next week, Elliot waited outside the school with Chris for Olivia and Toby. On Saturday the four of them decided to have a double date. They were going to go to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant in Manhattan and then were going to go dancing at a club in the Village. Elliot assured Olivia that he had been to this club before and it isn't just for homosexual couples.

At seven o'clock on Saturday, Olivia's doorbell rang. She immediately went to answer it. There stood Elliot with a bouquet of roses and a giant smile.

"Hi, you look gorgeous," Elliot said as he stared at his date. She was in a short black dress with silver heels and a nice silver necklace with a silver clutch purse.

"Well, thank you, and you don't look half bad yourself," Olivia answered. Elliot stood there wearing dark slacks, a crisp crimson button up shirt with a dark tie and dark shoes.

He then led her to the car and opened the door for her. Once inside she greeted Chris and snuggled into Elliot's side in the back seat. Chris turned around and looked at Olivia, "Damn girl! If I wasn't gay, I would take you myself."

"Uh, thanks?" Olivia replied questionably.

"Shut up Chris, and just drive. Isn't Toby expecting you? Wouldn't want to make him wait," he then turned to Olivia, "Sorry about that. Sometimes he just can't keep his mouth shut," he said shaking his head.

"It's fine. I'll just take it as a compliment and leave it at that." He just nodded and wrapped his arm around her. After about ten minutes the car stopped in front of a large house on the outskirts of the city. "Wow, is this where Toby lives?" Elliot nodded and watched as Chris got out of the car and walked up the drive to the front door.

"He is kinda well off. Don't know why he goes to school with us, but Chris is sure glad he does. The money actually means nothing to either of them. It is nice to know that you can afford to go out more often, but it doesn't factor into Chris' feelings for Toby. I think it is kinda noble actually." Olivia nodded and watched as an older woman, who she presumed to be Toby's mother, answered the door, gave Chris a hug and ushered him inside. "That's Victoria, Toby's mother," Elliot started to explain after witnessing the same event, "her and Harrison, Toby's dad, were surprisingly accepting of Chris. They are an old money and old tradition family, and when Toby brought Chris home for the first time, they were hesitant around him, but after a while, the Stabler charm kicked in and now they love him."

"That's good. If he is anything like you, I don't see how they can't like him," she responded and leaned in and gave Elliot a small kiss on the corner of the mouth. He just grinned and turned his head and captured her lips with his. At that moment Chris and Toby got into the car.

"Hi guys!" Toby said.

"Hi Toby," they said in unison, between kisses.

"Hey now! If Chris has to drive, and we can't make out like that, then I don't see why you two should be able to," Toby complained.

Elliot broke the kiss and turned to Toby, "Shut up and turn around. He lost the toss and has to drive, if I was driving, you know that you two would be doing the same thing."

Toby chuckled, "Yeah, you are probably right." He leaned over and kissed Chris' cheek as he stopped at a stoplight.

"Good try Tobe. You know the rule though. One has to drive while the other gets the backseat. We will flip again later to see who has to drive home," Chris said.

"Yeah, I know. But it is way to hard to sit here and not try to kiss you. But you know, I could always use a body double," Toby said while sneaking a look at Elliot through the corner of his eye.

Elliot and Chris both looked up at the same time; just in time to see Toby start to laugh. "That really isn't funny, baby. He could never live up to me anyway," Chris responded quickly with a smile. Elliot just shook his head and focused his attention on Olivia again.

A while later they arrived at Dino's. They were seated in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. This gave them semi-privacy and a good view of the city from a window just above the booth. During dinner Olivia wanted to learn a little more about how Toby and Chris got together, so she started to grill them.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost two years. Actually our anniversary is next month." Toby answered.

"Oh wow, your relationship has lasted longer than all of mine put together."

"Well, we are just going to have to fix that, won't we?" Elliot piped in.

Olivia smiled and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "So, how did you meet? Was it at school?"

"No, we met at the club we are going to after this. We didn't even know we went to the same school until after that. See, I was dancing with this guy that was there, I don't even remember his name, when I saw Toby near the bar getting a soda. I walked over to him and introduced myself and asked if I could buy him that drink. After that we just talked for hours and finally ended up in the park so we could have a quieter place to be together."

Toby picked up from there, "After that night, we started to eat lunch together at school and hang out after school and then the romantic part just kinda started somewhere in there. After about a month or so, I think," he turned to Chris for conformation, Chris nodded, "I took him to my house to meet my parents. See, my parents already knew I was gay, but I had never liked someone enough to actually bring him home, so my parents were hesitant at first."

"They thought I was using him, because I don't 'look' gay. I don't think that being gay has anything to do with your look. Then they thought that I was just after him because he has money, but then I explained that so far I had paid for most dates and didn't really know he had money until we arrived at the house. Finally, this winning smile," he demonstrated, "and Stabler charm came through, and now I think of them kinda like another set of parents. They like me now and don't care when I come to get Toby, or when we hang out at his house."

"Well, I have definitely seen that smile before, and that charm is pretty good," Olivia answered as she looked over to Elliot. He gave her an innocent 'who me?' smile and tightened his hold on her shoulders. "Well, how did you tell Elizabeth and Jack? If you don't mind me asking." All of a sudden she heard Elliot let out somewhat of a snorted laugh, "What?"

"I can answer that," Elliot said. "I went to the basement to get my basketball to shoot some hoops with Fin and Trevor, when I got down there I found them on the couch…in just their shorts. They were making out, and I guess _somebody_ forgot to lock the door."

"Yeah, I am still sorry about that. But anyway, after that we decided that it was best to go ahead and tell them. They didn't mind, they just wanted to know why I hadn't told them earlier. Then when it came time to tell Abby, she basically shunned me and ran away to our grandparent's house. They don't like it either, so she now lives with them, except they are in town right now. I think they were glad to get rid of us tonight, because Toby has been over everyday this week," Chris said with a grin. Elliot just laughed and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, I am very glad you could come with us. I am having a lovely time."

"I was too, until about two seconds ago," Elliot said under his breath, as he saw Kathy walk by the window, look at him and come into the restaurant. Olivia looked at him quizzically until he nodded his head in that direction. She knew all about how Kathy wouldn't leave him alone and was there for more than one of the ignored phone calls. They watched as she came up to the table and batted her eyes at Chris, who was sitting directly in front of Elliot. Elliot just smirked and watched to see where this was going.

"Hi Elliot," she directed at Chris. She didn't eve notice that Chris had his arm around Toby and that Elliot had his arm around Olivia. "Why haven't you returned my calls? I have been waiting and waiting for you to call back, and every time I call your house, you either aren't there or in the shower. You take more showers than any man I know. I thought we had a standing Friday night date, and for the last three, you haven't come to get me. What's up?" This entire conversation was directed at Chris. Elliot was trying his hardest not to laugh while Chris just looked at Kathy with his head tilted to the side.

Elliot nodded his head and Chris began to speak, "First off, we broke up almost a month ago. Don't you remember that? I distinctly remember you being there when I said that I didn't want to go out with you any more. Secondly, can't you see I am on a double date with my brother?" Chris smirked and held up Toby's hand that was clasped in his. Kathy's eyes got wide and she was speechless. Finally Chris chimed in again, "Lastly, I am Chris, NOT Elliot. Elliot is right there." He nodded his head across the table and watched as Kathy turned and covered her mouth as if she was embarrassed.

Elliot just glared at her and began to talk without her saying a word, "Kathy, why can't you just accept that we broke up. I don't like you, actually I never did. But you know the whole basketball players are supposed to date cheerleaders thing just got in the way of that. That standing date we had was only for when we went out. I haven't returned your calls or called you because I don't want to talk to you. Finally, what's the point of having a girlfriend that can't tell the difference between me and Chris. I know we look the same, but there are differences." Elliot finished shaking his head. He turned to the table and tried to start another conversation, but before he could say anything, Kathy butted in.

"Elliot Jacob Stabler, you do not talk to me that way. I can not believe that you just sat there and let me talk to Chris while you had a laugh, and I can not believe that you never even liked me. That has to be a lie! We dated for two months-"

"Yeah, worst two months of my life," Elliot interjected.

"Do not interrupt me," she scolded. "I can tell the difference between you and Chris! And who is that? She your new skank? Do you even like her or are you just stringing her along so you can keep up with Chris? And Chris," she said as she turned to him, "why didn't you tell me at the beginning that you weren't Elliot? And since when are you gay? Does your mother know or are you still in the closet with a cover girlfriend and a really close best friend?"

Elliot looked at Chris, they decided, without words, that Chris would answer first. "Lets answer those questions one by one, shall we? Question one: I didn't tell you because you wouldn't shut up for long enough for me to say anything and I just wanted to see if you would ever realize I wasn't him. Question two: I have been gay for…my entire life? It isn't something you just pick up one day on a whim. And finally, question three: yes my mother knows. So does my father for that matter. Why would I have a cover girlfriend? I leave the girls for Elliot. This," he said pointing to Toby, "is my BOYfriend of two years, Toby." He drove home his point by kissing Toby square on the mouth. He broke the kiss and nodded to Elliot.

"My turn. No, you can't tell the difference between me and Chris because that is not the first time you have talked to him thinking he was me. This is Olivia, she is NOT a skank and you will not talk to or about her like that. She is my girlfriend and yes I like her very much. I do not string girls along to keep up with Chris. I don't care if he has a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend. So now that we are done here, you can leave and get back to your boring as hell life." Elliot ended in a louder voice then he wanted to, but it didn't phase him.

Kathy was speechless. She just stood there and looked at the brothers and their dates. Finally she opened her mouth to say something. "Whatever! After I leave here I never want to see either of you ever again!" She stood there waiting for them to say something. Elliot glance over at her and looked at her confused and asked, "was that all? Why are you still standing here? Oh, and I don't care if I ever see you again." With that he turned back to the table and ignored Kathy.

- - - - - - - - -

After Kathy left Elliot turned to Olivia, "Sorry you had to see that. I thought she would get the picture by now."

"It's okay. I have you now, and that is all that matters. I do have one question though. How can she not tell you two apart? I could the second I saw the two of you beside one another. I would never talk to Chris thinking it was you."

"I don't know how she can't tell. There are a lot of people that can't, but it doesn't really bother us. We only care if the people we love can't tell the difference because then we know that it wasn't meant to be. And yes, all that matters now is that you are here with me and she is gone and out of my mind." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

They paid for dinner and began to walk out of the restaurant. They were hand in hand with their dates and walked towards the car. Elliot and Chris flipped a coin and Elliot had to drive to the club.

They arrived at Murphy's about half an hour later. They exited the car and walk towards the door.

"Hey Chucky, what's up?. Anything interesting going on tonight?" Chris asked the bouncer as they arrived at the door.

As Chucky let them in, he glanced at Olivia then looked back at Chris, "Nah man, just the normal crowd. Have a good time."

For the next three hours the four of them danced and laughed and talked and kissed and danced some more. Around eleven they left the club and walked towards the car. A coin was flipped and Chris lost again, but Toby offered to drive. Elliot and Olivia got into the back and immediately cuddled into one another. Chris just looked at them and shook his head.

- - - - - - - - -

**6 months later - Valentine's Day**

Olivia, Alex and Casey were at Alex's house getting ready for the night's events. Each was excited and anxious for their date to arrive. Casey was waiting for Ryan, Alex was waiting for Trevor and of course, Olivia was waiting for Elliot.

Olivia walked out of Alex's room wearing a fitting red dress and strappy black heels. Both Alex and Casey marveled at how good Olivia made that dress look.

"Wow, Livia, you look amazing!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thanks, and you look great too," she answered. Alex was wearing a deep purple dress with silver sandals. Casey stood in awe in a classic black dress and black heels. "What time is it? Elliot is coming at seven thirty."

Casey looked at the clock, "It's about seven fifteen. Calm down, you have been seeing him for six months now, don't look so nervous."

"I'm not nervous, I just love going out with him so much that I can't wait!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Alex opened the door to Ryan. Casey grabbed her bag and followed him out to his Jeep. Alex and Olivia waved good-bye to her and went back in the house. They hadn't been back in the house for two minutes when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Elliot. He stood there holding two long stem roses tied together with white satin ribbon.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted Olivia and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi!" Olivia greeted and gave him a kiss back.

"You ready?" Olivia nodded and he led her down to his new truck. He and Chris had both been given new cars for Christmas. Elliot received a Ford F-150 crew cab, and Chris was given a Ford Escape. These presents helped with the battle for the car on weekends and eliminated the need for flipping a coin.

Elliot and Olivia pulled up to Dino's, their new favorite restaurant, around eight o'clock and were seated near the back of the restaurant. They were in a secluded corner, by request of Elliot. The table was already beautifully set. There were roses in a nice vase in the middle and a magnificently wrapped gift sitting on Olivia's plate.

"El, this is so beautiful! I can't believe you did all this."

"What do you mean you can't believe I did this? Only the best for my baby."

Olivia blushed and looked down at her lap.

Elliot nudged the gift and told her to open it. She carefully unwrapped it and was greeted by a small velvet jewelry box. She opened the box and was greeted by a small silver banded ring baring a single circle cut diamond. She looked at the ring and back at Elliot and couldn't say anything. He saw her shocked expression and grinned. He took the box from her hand and slid the ring on her right ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. I know that sounds corny, but I thought it would be a good gift," Elliot paused. He held his hand up to stop her from speaking when she opened her mouth to do so. "I know that I am in love with you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I know that asking you to marry me while we are still in high school would not be a smart idea. The ring is a symbol of this love I have for you and it represents my intentions in this relationship. I intend on being with you for the rest of my life, if you will take me of course, and I just wanted to show you that you are number one in my heart. Every time you look at that ring, you can think of me and when we are apart, you will have a reminder of what is waiting for you when we come together again. I also bought one for myself," he pulled out a small ring box from his pocket. He opened the box and showed her a single gold band. He removed the ring from its covering and placed it on his right ring finger. He then looked up to her and stared into her eyes to try and gauge what she was thinking.

"Oh my God, El. This is beautiful! I love it and I love you too! And of course I will take you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," Olivia got out of her seat and pulled Elliot from his, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. They kissed deeply and embraced each other for a few moments.

After they sat down, they continued with dinner and left the restaurant around ten. They got into Elliot's truck and drove to Rockaway beach. Elliot retrieved the blanket he had out of the back seat and took Olivia's hand. They walked down the beach for a few minutes and lay the blanket down and settled into the sand. They sat there for an hour or so before they got back into the truck and went home.

This was a Valentine's Day that Olivia would never forget.

- - - - - - - - -

**June - Graduation week**

Olivia, Elliot, Chris and Toby were hanging out in the Stabler basement the day before graduation. All four were graduating tomorrow and couldn't wait. Elliot and Olivia had now been together ten months and couldn't be happier. Chris and Toby were still going strong and were even talking about having a commitment ceremony. Each teen was so happy to be done with school and looking forward to their respective college plans. Olivia and Elliot each got into NYU and were planning to attend together and were waiting on conformation of living arrangements. Toby was going to go to Connecticut to attend Harvard with plans for attending Harvard law after that. Finally, Chris had decided to move with Toby to Connecticut and get a job in a body shop not far from campus. He already talked to the owner and a job was waiting for him as soon as he got there.

That night the four of them just sat on the couch and watched a movie. In actuality, no one really saw the movie, but if any one asked, that's what they did. They ate pizza, drank soda, watched the movie and talked until almost two in the morning. Like many times before, Toby had called his mother and told her he was just going to stay at Chris' for the night and meet them at graduation in the morning. Olivia was more hesitant to do this, but to her surprise her adoptive dad, Don Cragen, said it was fine as long as she wasn't late in the morning.

The next morning Elizabeth had a great breakfast made for the four graduates. Everyone pilled into cars and left to meet at the school. Graduation was a normal and simple affair, each name was called and Alex's boyfriend Trevor gave the valedictorian speech. He had beaten Toby by one 'A' and Olivia by two. After the ceremony, everyone went out to a celebratory dinner then to a party Brian and Ryan's house.

The next day was a hard one for Elliot; he had to say good-bye to Olivia for the next two weeks. Olivia's dad, Don, was taking her to the Bahamas as a graduation present. She was not allowed to bring Elliot, or she would have. Elliot promised to be there when she came back and Olivia promised to call whenever she could and right when she got home. Elliot had decided to spend some quality time with Chris and Toby for those two weeks.

**Two weeks later - Olivia returns**

As soon as Olivia called and said she was back, Elliot went to her house and picked her up. They drove to Rockaway Beach and laid a blanket on the sand. They sat in a tight embrace for hours upon hours, occasionally kissing and swapping tales from their two weeks apart.

Suddenly Elliot got really quiet. "Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia questioned.

"Nothing, uh, I uh, I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Well, uh…"

"C'mon El, your scaring me."

"Okay," Elliot started, "I love you Olivia. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you were gone, I was thinking about how bad it would be if I ever lost you. I couldn't live with myself. So, I was wondering," he pulled a box from his pocket, "Will you make me whole and marry me?"

Olivia was shocked. She hadn't expected this. She thought he would wait at least until after their freshman year in college, but was excited by this all the same.

"Liv…I know that this is really soon after high school but-" he was cut off by Olivia's lips on his. He grinned into the kiss and deepened it. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh yeah. Of course I will marry you! I can't see myself with anyone else and these past two weeks without you were torture." Elliot bent down and again captured her lips with his. He then pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger. He pulled the promise ring off her other hand and pulled a silver chain from his pocket. He put the ring on the chain and then clasped it around Olivia's neck.

"I thought that with the new ring, you wouldn't want to wear the other one, so I got you this chain and you can wear it close to your heart."

"Oh El, I love it. What a great idea." She leaned toward him and kissed him again. He began to lay her back until she was laying on the blanket and he was positioned on top of her. They stayed that way and kissed with all the love and passion they felt for one another. Slowly, Elliot ran his hand up Olivia's abdomen under her shirt. They started removing each other's clothes and made love on the beach.

Later that night, Elliot dropped Olivia off at her house and went home. Olivia went inside to find her father still awake in the living room.

"Hi Daddy," Olivia greeted.

"Hey Sweetie, did you have a good night with Elliot?"

Olivia smiled and lifted her left hand for her father to see. "He asked me to marry him! I can't believe it Daddy! We are engaged!"

"Oh my, Sweetie, that is great! Congratulations!" he stated. "Oh, I forgot this came for you today," he handed her a letter that was in an NYU envelope.

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed. All this excitement has me worn out. Night Dad."

"Good night sweetheart."

Olivia ventured upstairs and took a nice long hot shower. She was so relaxed that when she reentered her room she almost forgot about the letter. She opened it. It read:

_Miss Olivia Benson,_

_We are happy to inform you that your room request for the upcoming school year has been granted. You will live in the newer apartment like dorms with one roommate. You dorm has two bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a living area and a study area. The building also has a fully equipped and up-to-date laundry room and a state-of-the-art rec room. You roommate request, although unusual was also granted. Your roommate will be:_

_Elliot Stabler_

_Queens, New York City, New York_

_Phone: (278) 555 9837_

_Please be prepared to move in on the 27th of August and to begin classes the 2nd of September. We are excited to have you at NYU and hope you enjoy your experience._

_Residence Life Office_

_c/o NYU Admissions Office_

After she read the letter, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Stabler," he answered. He answered with his last name because he had a summer internship with the NYPD and was taught to always answer the phone that way.

"Hey Good Lookin'"

"Hi baby. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you got a letter from NYU today."

"Um, hang on," she heard him yell out to his mother and heard her answer him.

"Yeah, my mom just handed it to me."

"Read it, I'll wait."

"Okay." He read the letter and a large smile came across his face. "I am assuming that you got the same letter today."

"Yeah. I can't believe it! We are engaged and we are going to be able to live together next year! I am so excited."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

"Well, I am going to go get some sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, love ya."

"Love ya back. Bye"

"Bye" With that Elliot hung up the phone. He walked into Chris' room and showed him the letter.

"I can't believe this was granted for you! I am happy for ya bro."

"Thanks. But I have even better news. I asked Olivia to marry me today," he paused for dramatic effect, "and she said YES!"

"Congrats man!"

"Anyway, enough about me, did you ask Toby today?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "He was so shocked that he couldn't speak for like five minutes. But he finally came to his senses and said yes. We are going to get as close to married as the state will allow."

"That's great. I don't know how Mom is going to react-"

"How Mom's going to react to what?" Their mother said from the door way.

Elliot looked at Chris and Chris looked at Elliot. Elliot spoke up first.

"Olivia and I got engaged tonight and we both got letters from NYU saying they granted our roommate and room requests for next year."

"Wow, that great El," she walked to him and gave him a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but that's not all. Chris…"

"Well, I don't know if I can beat that, seeing as we all already knew I was going to live with Toby next year, but here it goes. Me and Toby got engaged tonight, too. We are going to get as close to married as we can." He finished with a huge smile.

"Oh my God, that is great. I can't believe it. You are both going to get married. This is one of the happiest days of my life. And these weddings are going to be more of the happy days! Congratulations Chris."

"Thanks Mom."

- - - - - - - - -

Chris and Toby were together discussing wedding plans. They found out that they can't get a full marriage license, but did get all the forms needed to be registered as a 'married' couple. Toby asked his dad to help get the necessary documents together so that Toby and Chris were to act on each other's behalf if one becomes incapacitated. After much discussion they decided to have the ceremony in four months on Halloween. Both loved the holiday very much and figured it would be perfect for an anniversary. Plans were made, people were called and food was ordered.

They decided to have the ceremony in Toby's parents' backyard. It was very spacious and had a beautiful garden to be a backdrop for the officiator. Next, the boys went to a jewelry store and picked out matching gold bands. Each had an inscription on the inside. Chris' said: _I forever pledge my love to you – Toby_, and Toby's said: _You are my heart and soul. With love, Chris_.

- - - - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were trying to focus on moving to school and had not had a lot of time to focus on planning the wedding. They wanted to get married in the spring, so they had almost a year to get settled at school and then worry about who, what, where and when. The one thing that they did have were the rings. While on a trip to Boston at the end of July, they found a magnificent little jewelry store in an older part of the city. They found the perfect rings and fell in love with them immediately.

- - - - - - - - -

**Halloween - Chris and Toby's wedding**

The last few moths had flown by. Olivia, Elliot and Toby had all settled in at their schools and were doing quite well for themselves. Today was the day that Toby and Chris had been looking forward to for four months.

It was decided that Toby would walk down the aisle to Chris. Toby stood in the living room of his parents' house. The ceremony was set up in the backyard, so all he had to do was walk out of the double doors and down the aisle. He waited with his father as all the groomsmen and his 'maid of honor' walked toward Chris at the altar. Finally he heard his cue. He took a deep breath and looked at his father and smiled.

"Are you ready?" his father asked.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this day for three years," Toby answered.

"Okay, well lets go." Toby smiled and walked toward Chris.

The entire ceremony was a blur, but once the officiator initiated the vows Toby perked up. Chris went first:

_Toby – Before you I was nothing. I was just half of a heart and half of a soul. I was at rock bottom and not happy with who and what I was becoming. You saved me from myself and taught me how to accept myself and how to accept the love of another. I never knew what love could be until I met you, my love. I ache when we are apart and celebrate when we are together. I pledge to commit my life and heart to you until we part through death. I will love you forever, baby._

Toby started to tear up at Chris' words. He almost was so moved that he couldn't think of what he was going to say to Chris. He then started:

_Chris – You are the light of my life. Before you I was so unsure of who I was and what I was to become. I always knew I was different, but until the day you walked into my life I thought I was alone. You completed my life and my heart. I can't imagine my life without you and pledge my undying loyalty and love to you. My love for you will live on through life and after death, my love. Even if we are apart, you will always be in my heart and my soul. I am not complete unless I am with you. I will love you forever, sweetie._

As Toby's words sunk in, Chris began to tear up. He smiled and held onto Toby's hands like his life depended on it, and as of right now, it did. They exchanged rings and looked deeply into each other's eyes. When given the command, Chris leaned over and gave Toby the most breathtaking kiss of his life. Finally the officiator announced the newly wedded couple:

"I am proud to present, for the first time, Misters Chris and Toby Beecher-Stabler."

The whole backyard erupted into cheers and they were given a standing ovation. They made the walk, hand-in-hand, down the aisle and into the house. They went straight to the den, where they were to stay until it was time for the reception. Once inside Chris turned to Toby:

"Toby, I know that this isn't as legal as we would like, but in my eyes it is. I love you with all my heart."

"Chris, I don't care how the state or the world sees us, all I know is that we are now married and nothing in the world is going to tear us apart. I love you." With that they leaned in and kissed for the second time and husband and husband. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Toby answered.

"We aren't interrupting are we?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked in.

"No, not at all. How are you?"

"Shouldn't we be asking that?" Olivia joked.

Toby and Chris smiled, looked at each other and said, in unison, "We are great."

"Well, we wanted to talk to you before the whole big reception thingy. We wanted to know how you expected us to follow those vows. I mean ours will be good, but those were excellent. Are you trying to show us up?" Elliot asked with a huge grin.

"Ha Ha, very funny big brother. We didn't mean to show you up, we just talk from the heart. You should try it sometime," Chris said, with a wink in Olivia's direction.

"Thanks Chris, but you know he does. He is the sweetest man ever. Well, except you two of course," Olivia said with a look in Elliot's direction. Elliot feigned a hurt look, "You know I am only kidding honey, you are the greatest man I have ever known."

Elliot leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Thanks baby." He then looked at Chris and Toby, "Maybe we should give them some privacy before the mob comes."

"Yeah, good idea. Congrats again guys. See ya in a bit."

"Bye Olivia, Bye Elliot."

During the reception there was a major incident with Chris' grandparents and his sister. They were sent an invitation out of courtesy and weren't actually expected to show up. They had griped about the relationship from its inception and were very adamant on their view. His grandmother had the audacity to stand up at the time of praise speeches and make her opinion known.

"Hello all. I just wanted to let everyone know that this 'marriage' is an affront to God. He did not intend for two men to 'love' one another. There cannot be the same love between two men as there is between a man and a woman. One of my two only grandsons has now claimed his place in Hell for having 'pledged his life' to this mongrel. At least Elliot had enough sense to fall in love with a woman and he will be allowed entrance into Heaven for not having committed the sin of homosexuality."

"Excuse me. Grandmother," Elliot started, "I would like you to know that I fully support Chris and his marriage to Toby. I believe that they truly deeply love one another, the same if not more than me and Olivia. I have never seen two people more connected and in love than those two. I think that it took more courage for them to do this and be true to themselves and it dose to do anything else in the world. If you came here just to bash these two, then I would like you to leave. If you came here to congratulate them on this happy day, then by all means stay. And I have one more piece of news for you. The people sitting in this room, all feel the same as I do and you will not persuade any of them to like Chris and Toby any less. There are even a few more homosexual couples here, male and female. So if you are done, leave." After his speech, Elliot was given a standing ovation and a scowl from his grandmother. Soon after, his grandparents and Abby left.

"Thanks El, you didn't have to do that," Chris said after Elliot sat down.

"No, I really did. I am sick and tired of their shit and I wanted her to know that."

"Well, thanks anyway. And you really didn't have to compare us to you two. We are nothing like that."

"Yes, you are," Elliot stated firmly. "Everything I said I truly believe and so do a lot of people in this room. So just go back to Toby and be happy bro. You deserve it."

"Okay, but now what am I going to do at your wedding? I can't top that."

"Well, how bout we call it even? Your vows showed us up and my speech shows up anything you might have said."

"Deal."

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia's wedding took place on April 22nd on top of a cliff that overlooks the ocean. They had a simple ceremony and held the reception on the beach itself. The newly wedded couple was soon whisked away to the airport to be loaded onto a flight to Hawaii. The trip was a gift from Toby and Chris for everything that they had done for them in the fight against their grandparents and sister. The trip was to last two weeks and the couple returned just in time to review, study and take their exams.

After the two were finally married, all the families were complete. Elliot had Olivia and Chris had Toby. Each couple adjusted to married life really well. Boston was being good to the boys and the NYU campus was a suitable first home for El and Liv. Everyone was the happiest they had ever been and couldn't wait to find out what the rest of their life had in store for each of them.

- - - - - - - - -

**5 years later - 2 years after college graduation**

"Push Liv!" Elliot coached.

"Ahhhhhhh! It hurts!"

"C'mon baby, your doing great."

"Shut up El, I hate you!" she yelled as she gripped his hand harder.

"One more big push Mrs. Stabler," the doctor interjected.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I see the head! Stop pushing."

A moment later Elliot and Olivia heard the first cries of their first child. They didn't know the sex and couldn't wait to find out.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?"

"Yeah, I would. Thanks." Elliot reached over and cut the umbilical cord.

The doctor set the baby on a blanket in front of Olivia. Olivia swooned over her son, but soon he was taken away to be cleaned up. Moments later a blue bundle was handed to Olivia.

"He's perfect, Liv." Elliot looked at his son. The baby had the starting of a dark head of hair, piercing blue eyes, to match his father's, and delicate facial features that he definitely got from his mother. Elliot was glad for that because he didn't want anyone to have to have the hawk nose he has.

"He is. I love him so much already."

"Me too, Liv. Me too."

"Have you chosen a name yet?" the nurse asked.

"No, but we need to, huh, Liv?"

"Yeah. Why don't you pick the first name and I'll pick his middle name."

"Okay. But I have a request. No months, fruit, vegetables, or otherwise hideously heinous names."

"Okay." They both sat back for a moment to contemplate names. After a few minutes Elliot's face lit up. He had the perfect name.

"How about Benson? We could call him Ben."

"Oh El, that is so sweet of you, and yes, it is perfect."

"So, what is Benson's middle name?"

"Well, I was thinking of giving him the name of the strongest, bravest most caring person I know."

"Okay, but your name is a girl's name Liv," he said with a smile.

"Ha Ha, Elliot, very funny. But no I think his name should be Benson Elliot."

"You want to name him after me? I…I…don't know what to say. I'm flattered I guess."

"Well, you named him after me, so why not let him have a piece of both of his parents? And then his last name ties everything together. It is a name we all share," she said with a smile.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and kissed Benson's forehead. "Well, I love it, what about you Mr?"

Benson cooed. "I guess that's a yes Elliot."

"I guess so."

- - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth, Jack, Chris, Toby and Don Cragen, along with Olivia and Elliot's co-workers, Fin Tutuola, Brian Cassidy and Olivia's best friends, Casey Novak and Alex Cabot, were all in the waiting room awaiting word about the newest Stabler. After high school Fin, Brian, Olivia, and Elliot went to college to study criminology and became detectives in the NYPD. Olivia's father was already a sergeant and was promoted to captain not long after Olivia and Elliot graduated the academy. The only person in the room waiting with them that was tied by these binds was Mr. John Munch. Olivia, Elliot, Chris and Toby all had Mr. Munch in high school and afterwards stayed in touch with him. Eventually Munch joined the force and worked with the rest of them. He was now being honored as being the new baby's godfather, even though he was Jewish.

The group had been waiting all day. They couldn't wait for the arrival of the newest member of the Stabler family. Since no one knew the sex of the baby, everyone had their own opinions. Fin, Cragen, Brian and Jack all wanted Elliot to have a little boy and Elizabeth, Casey, Alex and even Munch wanted a little girl for Olivia. Suddenly Elliot came into the room. He was out of breath, from running down the hallway, and holding his hand, from where Olivia had squeezed the life out of it.

"She has delivered a beautiful baby…BOY!" Elliot announced.

The whole room cheered. "Congrats Elliot. How's my daughter doing?" Cragen asked.

"She is great. She is sleeping off the delivery now. So, I thought I would come fill you guys in."

"Well, are you going to tell us his name, or do we have to beat it out of you?" Chris asked.

Elliot smiled, "Ha Ha baby bro. His name is Benson Elliot, or Ben."

"That is a great name, Benson Elliot Stabler. I love it!" Toby exclaimed.

"Well, I am glad I have you approval, because if you didn't like it Tobe, then we had three other names to choose from." Toby rolled his eyes and glared at Elliot. "I can take you all down to the nursery if you want to see him."

"Sure," they all exclaimed at once.

- - - - - - - - -

For an hour, the family and friends 'ohhh'ed and 'awww'ed over Ben, and took turns holding him. Once it was time for him to be fed again, Elliot took Ben back to Olivia. She wasn't awake when he got back so he handed Ben to Don and gently kissed Olivia on the forehead.

"Wake up, baby. Ben needs to be fed again," Elliot whispered as he kissed her right below the ear this time.

"Huh? What?" Olivia awoke to the sight of her husband, father and son. "Oh, great. Is this what I have to look forward too? A room full of boys?" Elliot and Don laughed and Ben just cooed at the sight of his mother. "Hi, Daddy!" Don walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. Congratulations. Ben is so cute. He looks just like you, honey," Don answered.

"Thanks Dad. I am just glad that he didn't get that thing," she said motioning to Elliot's nose.

"Hey! I seem to recall you liking this nose, Thank You Very Much!"

"And I do, but not for my son." She smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth. "Now, Dad, if you would kindly hand me my son, I believe he wants to eat." Don promptly gave Ben to Olivia. "Thanks."

"No problem. I need to head back to the station, so I'll drop back by later or Elliot call me if you guys go home before I have a chance to come by."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, I'll take great care of them."

"I trust you. I just hope you trust yourself with a baby in the house."

"I'm working on it. Thanks Don. Good Night."

"Night."

"Night, Dad."

"G'Night sweetheart."

- - - - - - - - -

A few hours later Chris and Toby knocked softly on Olivia's door. They entered when they heard permission granted.

"Hey Olivia, how you feeling?" Toby asked, as he leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine Toby. How are you?"

"Hey Liv. So, where is that nephew of mine?" Chris asked.

"Elliot has him. They went for a walk. They should be back soon."

"Okay." They answered in unison.

"So, where is Josh? You didn't leave him alone did you?" Olivia questioned.

"He is with Ryan O'Reily. I don't know why, but he loves hanging out with him," Toby chuckled.

Joshua Edward is Chris and Toby's adopted son. They discussed adopting and finally did about two years after high school graduation. Josh is now four. Toby and Chris had adopted him when he was one, and have raised him quite well since. They were given a hard time by the state at first, they had to endure many more visits from social workers and more surprise visits then a 'normal' couple. Those had calmed down and now they were living as a happy family right outside of the city.

"I think it is cute, plus it gives Ryan practice for when he and Gloria have children," Chris added.

"Well, he's going to be very excited to have another boy to play with. He had to have told me a million times this week that he wanted you guys to have a boy. I guess he got what he wished for," Toby threw in.

All three turned their heads as they heard the door to the room open and watched as Elliot walked in with Ben. Elliot was talking to him and abruptly stopped once he saw his brother and brother-in-law.

"Hi guys. When did you get here?" Elliot asked as he walked over and handed Ben to Toby.

"Not long ago. Elliot he is so cute. I am so glad he didn't get that nose that you both have," Toby commented.

"Hey now, I seem to remember something about you loving my nose," Chris said in a feigned hurt.

"Well, I do. On you. I don't think that it is the right nose for a baby," Toby defended.

"That is exactly what I said when we had this conversation," Olivia added while gesturing between her and Elliot. The four of them started to laugh.

Toby looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, guys we have to get out of here. We need to pick up Josh and I have to do some work, so we will see you all later," Toby said, while reluctantly handing Ben to Elliot once again.

"Thanks for coming guys. We will definitely see you guys later."

- - - - - - - - -

The next day, Olivia and Ben were discharged, so Elliot was able to bring them home. When they opened the door to the apartment, Chris, Toby and Josh were all there. They had planned a welcome home party for Ben. As soon as they entered Josh ran up to see the baby.

"Uncle Ellie," Elliot rolled his eyes at the nickname that his brother had told Josh to call him, "Can I see the baby? Please?"

"Sure, buddy, but go sit on the couch."

"Okay!" Josh ran to the couch and sat down. Toby sat down next to him, to make sure everything went okay.

Elliot came and sat on the other side of Josh. He pulled Ben out of the carrier and held him in his arm. He put a pillow on his leg next to Josh, and handed Ben to him.

"Now let his head lay on the pillow, and hold his body close to your so he doesn't fall."

"Okay." Josh did as he was told. Totally unbeknownst to the three on the couch, Chris grabbed a camera and took a picture of his husband, brother, son and nephew. He and Olivia just sat back and watched to scene before them.

"That's the most adorable picture," Olivia whispered to Chris.

"I know. Your son is so cute," Chris complimented.

"Thanks, so is yours."

"Yeah, but I didn't have anything to do with that, Ben looks just like you, well, minus these gorgeous baby blues."

Olivia laughed, "Well, you do have everything to do with the way he is turning out. He's one of the sweetest boys I have ever met, and he is getting to be well adjusted in this narrow-minded world."

Chris smiled and blushed, suddenly his shoes seemed more interesting then anything in the world, "Thanks. We really try. We tell him to just brush it off and be who he wants to be, but he still comes home crying sometimes because someone at school will say something to him about us or about who he has to grow up to be. One day, this world is going to see that we really aren't that different."

"I know. And believe me, one of the first lessons Benson will learn is that it is okay to be like you guys and that saying anything cross about anyone is not going to be tolerated."

"Thanks, that really means a lot," Chris leaned over and gave Olivia a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you trying to steal my husband?" Toby questioned as he walked over to them.

"Nope," Olivia looked at Elliot as he walked over with Ben, "I got one of my own." Olivia smiled and took Ben from Elliot and gave Elliot a kiss on the lips.

Everyone just laughed.

Chris looked at Toby, "Where's Josh?"

Toby pointed at the couch, "He fell asleep, so we figured we would come over here and not wake him." Chris just nodded and smiled at his son.

"Well, speaking of falling asleep," Olivia said looking down at Ben, "I am going to go put him in the bassinet." With that she walked off. Chris, Toby and Elliot moved to the kitchen so that they wouldn't disturb Josh.

Olivia walked back in and took a seat next to Elliot at the table. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The four talked and laughed for two hours before Chris and Toby had to leave. They gathered Josh and went home.

- - - - - - - - -

**5 years later**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Elliot smiled as he walked in the apartment. "Hey Buddy, how was your day?"

"Ben? Ben? Where did- Oh, hi Mr. Stabler," Jessica, Ben's babysitter, said. "Sorry, he just kinda ran off when I turned my back to put some toys away."

"That is just fine Jess, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elliot?"

"Sorry."

"Here you go," Elliot handed her her weekly pay, "we'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Mr.- I mean Elliot. Bye Ben!"

"Bye Jess." Jessica walked out the door and left the two guys alone.

"So, were you good for Jessica today?"

"Yes Daddy. Always! Where mommy?"

"Mommy had to stay and help Uncle Fin and Grandpa with some stuff. She said she was going to be late, so it is just you and me for dinner little man. What you up for?"

"McDonald's!" Ben shouted.

"How did I know that that was coming? Well, how about we call Uncle Chris and Uncle Toby and see if Josh wants to come too?"

"Yeah! Josh is cool."

"Yes, he is." Elliot turned and picked up the phone. He dialed Chris' number and waited for him to answer. He finally did on the third ring.

"Yeah"

"Can't you learn to answer the phone better than that?"

"Hi big bro, what can I do for you?"

"That's better. Hi Chris. Liv has to work late tonight and is then going out with Don, so me and Ben were wondering if you, Toby and Josh wanted to have dinner with us."

"That sounds great, but it will be just me and Josh. Toby called ten minutes ago and said that he has to work late on jury selection tonight. What are yall having?"

"McDonald's, what else? You have had a five year old, what else do they want when you ask them?"

"Good point. Meet at the McDonald's near Mom's in half an hour?"

"Sure. Sounds great. See ya then."

"Bye." With that Elliot hung up the phone. He turned to Ben, "Josh and Uncle Chris are coming. Uncle Toby has to work, just like Mommy. I'm going to call Mommy and tell her and then we will leave."

"Okay."

Elliot was about to dial when his phone rang. "Stabler"

"Well, hello handsome."

"Hi beautiful. I was just about to call you."

"Really, and why is that?"

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Mr. Ben are going to go and have dinner with Chris and Josh. Just so you wouldn't be worried if you called and we weren't here, or something."

"Oh. Well, how thoughtful of you. I was just calling to say hey to Ben, because it looks like it will be a while. He might be in bed by the time I get home."

"Okay. Hold on, let me get'em…Ben, mom's on the phone."

"Mommy! We're going to McDonald's with Josh and Uncle Chris!"

"Hey Ben, I know, Daddy told me."

"When are you coming home?"

"Well, I called to say good night and sweet dreams baby. I might not be home before you go to bed, but I will see you in the morning and take you to school."

"Okay. Night-night Mommy."

"Have fun with Daddy and Uncle Chris."

"I will…here Daddy."

"Thanks buddy…hey Liv."

"Well, I got to get back to work before Fin realizes that I left."

"Okay. I love you. See you later."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

- - - - - - - - -

**McDonald's - 45 minutes later**

"Can we get our food now?" Ben whined.

"No, son, we have to wait for Uncle Chris. They should be here at any time."

Just then Chris and Josh walked in.

"Ben! What's up?"

"Hey Josh! Hi Uncle Chris!"

"Hey Ben, how are you? Hi El."

"Chris. Hey Josh, don't I get a greeting?"

"Oh yeah, hi Uncle Ellie," Josh said with a grin.

"What did I say? Now that you can say Elliot, please do," Elliot said as Chris tried to hold back a laugh.

"Food now Daddy?"

Elliot nodded and he and Chris walked towards the counter while Ben and Josh ran off to the playplace to await their food. The person at the register, who had been watching the two men and their sons, perked up as they walked up. Her face began to flush as the twins came to the counter. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _These are the most gorgeous men ever! And there are two of them!_ she thought to herself.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you today?"

"Yeah," Chris answered, "Can I get a 6 piece nugget Happy Meal, with a chocolate milk, and a double cheeseburger combo, no onions, with a coke?"

"Would you like to supersize that?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, your total is eight seventy-three." Chris handed her a ten and while he was waiting for his change his phone rang. "Hey baby…no we are at McDonald's with El and Ben…you done already?...why don't you come and join us? We are at the one near Mom's house…okay, see ya soon…love ya too, bye."

While Chris was on the phone Elliot stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Um, can I have a hamburger Happy Meal, no pickles, with the apples dippers and caramel, and a white milk, and a 10 piece nugget meal, with honey mustard and BBQ sauce, not supersized, with a Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure. That comes to seven ninety-six." Elliot gave her a ten and waited for change. As she was handing him his change, she looked at him and Chris and then over towards the playplace.

"You guys are really great husbands. Taking your sons out to dinner and letting your wives have the night off."

Elliot glanced at Chris, Chris glanced at Elliot, all of sudden they broke out into laughter. The girl at the register was confused at this reaction. The look on her face must have given her away because Chris answered her.

"Let's just say, we are great husbands, and leave it at that." Chris was not going to correct her, but at that moment Toby walked into the restaurant. He walked over towards Chris. "Hey baby," Chris said as he leaned over and gave Toby a kiss, "I am glad you could come."

_That's who he was on the phone with? Man he is hot! What a waste of two perfectly gorgeous men. Of course, the best ones are always married or gay. And would you look at that, the twin brother is married, that sucks. Oh well,_ the cashier thought.

"Me too," Toby responded as he reciprocated the kiss. "Um, can I order something?" He asked the girl standing behind the counter in awe.

"What? Yeah, sorry. What can I get for you?"

"Can I have a crispy chicken salad and a water?"

"Yeah. That will be four fifty." Toby gave her the correct amount and waited for his food to be done. When all the food was collected and drinks were gotten, the three men made their way to the inside playplace and found a table.

"Josh! Ben!" Chris called.

The boys came down the slide, "Daddy!" Josh yelled as he ran towards Toby, "When did you get here?"

"Just now. How are you?" Toby asked, giving Josh a hug. "Hi Ben."

"Hi Uncle Toby." Ben sat down beside his father and waited until his food was put out for him. "Thanks Daddy!"

"Your welcome, son."

The five ate their dinner, talked and laughed until it started to get late. "Well, me and Ben are going to head home before Liv thinks we have abandoned her. Bye guys."

"Bye Elliot! Bye Ben!"

"Bye," the father and son said in unison.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey boys, did you have fun with Uncle Chris and Josh?"

"Yes Mommy. Uncle Toby came too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ben answered. He then took off towards his room and began to play with his dinosaurs and barn animals. Olivia looked at Elliot for explanation.

"Yeah, Toby called Chris while we were ordering and told him he got off, so he came and ate. Wish you could have been there," Elliot answered his wife.

"Me too."

"The kid at the register was complimenting me and Chris about how we had the boys and gave our wives the night off. It was funny; Chris and I just laughed and laughed. You should have seen her face when Toby walked in and Chris gave him a kiss. It was hilarious," Elliot recounted laughing.

Olivia chuckled, "I wish I could have seen that. Those two love messing with people. Sometimes I wonder how they haven't been hit more often."

"Hey, they use their looks to their advantage. Well, at least Chris does. I don't know about Toby because I am not one to look at guys like that. I leave that for my brother."

Olivia laughed and swatted his arm playfully, "Well," she said as she gave him a kiss on his lips, "I am certainly glad about that. I don't where I would be without you."

"I know that I would be a mess," he countered with a kiss.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. Guess who I saw tonight at the coffee shop…me and Dad couldn't believe it."

"Who? The president of the stupid guessing games club?" He grinned, but feigned hurt after she hit him.

"No silly. We saw Kathy." She noticed Elliot recoil at the sound of his former girlfriend's name. "What?"

"It's just that she called me the other day. I didn't want to tell you, I didn't think I would ever see or talk to or about her again."

"What did she say?" When he didn't answer and just looked at his shoes Olivia put her fingers under his chin and lifted his face so she look into his eyes, "El…what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"She told me that marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever made and that if she ever saw you again, she would hurt you or Ben. She knew about Ben. How does she know? We didn't tell her. She said that I would regret ever leading her on and ever dumping her. She also said that I should watch my back and always think that someone is watching because they always are."

"Elliot, calm down, honey. She didn't do anything. Plus, Dad and Fin were there too, so she couldn't have done anything. We all had our badges and guns, so she wasn't going to get far. Don't worry about it El, it is probably just and idol threat to make you sweat, and it is working."

"I don't know Liv, she sounded serious. Well, don't take it to heart. I love you very much! And I don't think that you marrying me was a mistake, do you?" she paused and watched him shake his head. "Ben is safe. He is always around us, Dad, Fin, Munch or Chris and Toby, so no one is getting near him. Just brush it off and pretend it didn't even happen. Oh, and El, next time, tell me earlier. We could have talked to her about making threats on the lives of two police detectives and their family."

"Okay, thanks." Elliot said with a small smile. "C'mon, lets go to bed." Elliot led the way to Ben's bedroom. They found him fast asleep with a toy dinosaur in his bed. Olivia took the dinosaur and tucked Ben back in. They didn't bother to change his clothes because they didn't want to wake him. After 'Good night's and kisses, Elliot and Olivia made their way to their bedroom and shut the door. Elliot turned and kissed Olivia with all the love he felt for her in his heart. He wanted her to push the doubts Kathy planted in his head away. "Please, make love to me. Make me forget her and what she said," Elliot pleaded.

"My pleasure," with that Olivia took Elliot by the belt and led him to the bed. She began to undo his belt and unbutton his shirt. His hands were not still either. He was rubbing up and down her back and intertwining his fingers in her hair. Their mouth's were fused together and once the breathtaking kiss was threw, they paused long enough to remove the rest of their clothes and settled into bed again, with the other holding on for dear life. That night neither got much sleep and that was just fine with them.

- - - - - - - - -

"Did you see the look on the girl's face at McDonald's when you came in? I swear her eyes were going to bug out!" Chris mentioned to Toby.

"I know, I think maybe she saw the two of you and thought JACKPOT! Two of the hottest men on earth. Then I come in and you turn out to be gay. That has to hinder one's instincts. Was she flirting with yall before I got there?"

"No. I think she saw the kids and just assumed that we were married. She made some comment about respecting us because we were giving our wives a break. Me and El couldn't stop laughing. I don't think she understood why until you got there."

"Oh, that makes sense. Is Josh sleeping?"

"Yeah, last time I checked."

"Okay. Lets go to bed." Chris grinned and followed Toby toward Josh's room. They checked on him and then proceeded to their bedroom. They stripped down into boxers and slid into bed together. They curled up in each others arms. "I love you Chris." "I love you too Toby." Their mouths gravitated together and they shared a long passionate kiss. They essentially made out for two hours and finally drifted to sleep together, intertwined in each others arms and legs.

- - - - - - - - -

**6 weeks later**

"Special Victims. Captain Cragen."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could get tomorrow morning off."

"Of course, why?"

"I kinda need to go to the doctor."

"Are you okay? Is it serious?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine. Don't worry. I will fill you guys in later. Now, is my lovely husband there?"

"I wish you guys would speak professionally while on the phone with one another here."

"Okay, fine. Captain Cragen, sir, I was wondering if Detective Elliot Stabler is available. I have some important matters to discuss with him. How was that?"

He laughed, "That might have been a little too formal. But to answer your question, no he isn't here. He is at a scene with Fin. They were going to grab a bite after and then come back. Would you like me to leave him a message?"

"Yes please. Tell him that he needs to call me when he gets back and that I love him very much and to be safe. And then give him a peck on the cheek for me," she said with a wide grin.

Cragen rolled his eyes and then sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have asked that. I will tell him all that, but I will not kiss the man, especially in the squad room."

"Please Daddy! I love you!"

"I know you do, but that isn't going to change my mind."

"Fine, just tell him that stuff then. Thanks Daddy, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye honey."

- - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile…**

"…so you are saying that he never left the house last night?" Fin questioned.

"Yes."

"Then how did his fingerprints end up at the scene of a rape/homicide?" Elliot questioned next.

"I am not sure, you will need to ask him."

"Oh, well, we intend to," Fin leered.

"If that is all, I would like you to leave now."

"Thanks for your time, and don't worry, we'll be back in touch very soon."

Elliot and Fin walked out of the house in Queens. They were investigating the rape/homicide of 17 year old Natalie Harris. They had just left the home of her boyfriend, Patrick Gray. Of course, his mother had an alibi for him, but it was shaky.

"You want to get some food?" Fin asked.

"Sure. Like what?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Sounds great! Where to?"

"How about Uncle Chen's Dine-In or Take Out?"

"That works. You know that is where I took Olivia on our first date senior year in high school."

"Really? You cheapskate."

"Hey, it was spur of the moment and then we went to a movie. So, leave me alone. She married me didn't she?"

"Good point."

The two walked to the restaurant and sat down. They ordered their usual stuff and sat back to eat. Over dinner they talked about everything and nothing. Elliot told Fin about the phone call he got 6 weeks ago from Kathy and told him that he wasn't putting much behind the threat, but was keeping it in the back of his mind.

"Did you tell Liv?"

"Yeah, she saw her one night at a coffee shop when she went out with Don. Kathy didn't say anything to her, but I thought I would warn her."

"Good idea. She would be pissed if you kept her out of the loop."

"Yup. And my punishment would be…well I will just let you think about that one."

"Gotcha man, that would suck!" Just then Fin saw Kathy walk into the restaurant. "Don't look now, but speak of the devil."

Elliot glance over his shoulder, trying to make it look like her was just checking the score of the ballgame on the lone TV. "Shit! I thought I wouldn't see her ever again."

"Hey, lets just get the bill and head out. We need to get back to the house anyway."

"Good idea." They walked up to the register and paid their bill. After leaving the restaurant and walking down the street about half a block, Elliot heard his name.

"Elliot!" He turned around to see Kathy standing there with a gun pointed at him. Fin turned around and went for his piece. Before he could grab it Kathy shot hers. Suddenly Elliot fell to the ground. He was bleeding from a wound just above his heart. Fin looked at Elliot and dropped to his knees to put pressure on the wound. He took out his cell phone and called 911, "This is Detective Odafin Tutuola, badge number…" he continued on and told them where he was and that an officer was down.

"Elliot stay with me man. Liv needs you. Ben needs you."

"Fin…" Elliot said in a faint voice, "Tell Liv…love her…sorry…Ben…miss you…"

"Elliot don't talk like that! You are going to make it and be at home with your family sooner than you think." Fin then heard the sirens, "Hear that El man, they are coming for you, you are going to be fine." Elliot closed his eyes and faced the darkness ahead. "No El, open your eyes! Stay with me!"

The paramedics pulled up, pushed Fin out of the way and took over. "We are going to Mercy, follow us," he told Fin as they put Elliot in the back of the ambulance. All fin could do was nod. He ran to his car and started to follow the bus. He finally got enough wits about him to call Cragen.

"Special Victims. Captain Cragen."

"Cap. Fin, Elliot was shot and is headed to Mercy. Call Liv please."

"What happened? Elliot was shot? At the interview you went to?"

"NO! I will fill you in later. Call Liv and get to Mercy."

"Okay." With that Fin and Cragen each hung up. Cragen opened his cell phone and started to dial as he headed out of the bullpen.

"Stabler," came Liv's voice over the phone.

"Hey sweetie. Get Ben up and dressed and I will be there to pick you up in…" he looked at his watch and where he was relative to their house, "10 minutes."

"What? What's going- OH MY GOD! Elliot, where is he? Is he okay?" Olivia spat out questions as she began running around the apartment getting ready to go.

"No questions! I will tell you when I get there." With that he hung up.

Olivia ran around the apartment. She woke up Ben, well partially, and got him dressed. She got herself dressed and grabbed her purse. Finally the buzzer to the apartment went off. Olivia ran to it and told Don she was coming. She gathered Ben in her arms, grabbed her purse, and ran down to her father's car.

"Okay, tell me what happened!"

"Liv calm down. All I know is that he was shot. Fin wasn't too specific on the details. We are going to Mercy. Don't worry we will get there soon."

Olivia's eyes started to water and all the possible scenarios ran through her head. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, so she focused on the idea that he was going to be fine. But that worst fear of every NYPD wife or husband wouldn't go away. Suddenly there was a small voice from the backseat, "Mommy? Grandpa? Where are we going?"

Olivia's eye widened. She looked over to Don, "Um…we are going to see Daddy."

"Really!" he perked up, "Where?"

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to keep an even voice as she told him, "Your Daddy got hurt at work tonight. We have to go and meet him and Uncle Fin at the hospital. But don't worry, he's going to be just fine."

"Daddy hurt? How? Why?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"He just got hurt, okay. I really don't know what happened and I really don't know why. Lets just wait until we get there and find out, okay?"

"Okay," he said as he started to cry.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Fin was pacing the waiting room waiting for any word on how Elliot was doing. He couldn't believe this had happened. He blamed himself for not be quick enough to draw first. The only upside was that they knew who it was, so the only problem was finding her.

"Fin!" He turned to see Olivia running down the hallway with Ben in her arms and Cragen following close behind. "What happened?"

Fin started from the beginning, "We were at Uncle Chen's and we were having dinner. We were just talking about nothing. He told me about how he got a threatening call from Kathy a few weeks ago. As if on cue," Fin swallowed, "Kathy walked into the restaurant. I saw her and I told El, and we decided to pay and leave. We were probably half way down the block towards the car when we heard someone call his name. We turned around and Kathy was standing outside the restaurant with a gun trained on Elliot. I tried to draw my weapon, but she shot before I had the chance. Liv, I am so sorry. I couldn't do anything. I got to him as quick as I could. I am so, so, so sorry."

"Fin, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You helped the best you could. I bet it could have been so much worse if you guys hadn't left when you did." Her eyes started to swell up. Taking a cue from his mother, Ben started to cry again.

"Mommy? Daddy okay?"

Olivia turned her head towards Ben, "He will be fine son. We can see him as soon as the doctor is done. Okay? Why don't you go sit with Grandpa?"

"Okay." She set him down and he ran to Cragen and sat in his lap. Cragen just cradled him in his arms and told him everything was going to be okay. The words were helping him just as much as they were Ben.

Three hours later, Ben had fallen asleep in Cragen's lap, Olivia was slumped in a chair with her head in her hands, Chris, who had come about an hour after Olivia got there, was sitting next to her rubbing her back, and Fin was still pacing and blaming himself.

"Mrs. Stabler?"

Olivia looked up at the doctor, "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"He was shot just above the heart in the shoulder muscle. His clavicle is shattered and his arm will be incapacitated for a while. He lost a lot of blood, but we stopped the bleeding almost immediately after his arrival. He is stable now, but still hasn't woken up from the anesthetic yet."

Olivia let out a breath that she had been holding since the doctor had started talking. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. He might not be up for a while, but feel free to sit with him. But I am sorry, only one at a time." It was then that he noticed the little boy in the captain's lap. He looked back up at Olivia, "Is he his son?" he asked motioning towards Ben.

"Yeah."

"Well, he can go in with you, but that is the only way more than one can go in until he is moved into a room and out of recovery."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled and nodded. She walked up to Ben and shook his shoulder, "Ben…Ben honey," the little boy began to stir. "C'mon Ben, we are going to see Daddy."

"Okay," the little boy said tiredly.

Olivia and Ben went to Elliot's room. When Ben saw his father he buried his face in his mother's neck and began to sob. Olivia rubbed his back and sat down in one of the chairs next to Elliot's bed. When Ben stopped crying, she placed him next to Elliot in the bed. Ben immediately curled into his father's side and put his head on Elliot's good shoulder. He promptly fell asleep. Olivia took in the sight before her, she saw the connection between father and son. All she could think to do was talk to Elliot, to bring him back to realty with her.

"Elliot, it's me. Please wake up. Me and Ben need you so much. Please come back to us. I love you so much, please wake up." She took his hand in hers and gently kissed the back of it. Suddenly she felt him squeeze her hand. Her head shot up and she looked into his eyes.

"Hi handsome."

"Hey beautiful," he said quietly. It was then that he noticed Ben laying on his shoulder. He brought his arm up around him and smiled. He had thought that he was never going to see these two again. He was just so happy that Fin had been there.

"How ya feeling? All things considered."

"Pretty good, now that my two favorite people in the world are here." He grinned and she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"El, I was so scared. I don't know what I would do without you. No one would tell me anything. Dad just called and said he was on the way to pick me up, and to get Ben. I didn't know what to think."

"Liv, calm down," he said as he reached for her hand, "I am fine. See I am alive and well, and I am awake talking to you. So please don't worry anymore. I got through it thinking about you and Ben. I would never leave you guys alone, I could never do that. No bullet, knife, cannonball or disease will ever take me away from you." He picked up her hand and kissed it. Just then he felt Ben move, "Hey buddy."

"Daddy! I was so scared Daddy. I sorry you hurt. I love you."

"I love you too son. I am going to be just fine, okay? Don't worry." He paused waiting for Ben to nod. When he did Elliot tried to lighten the mood, "So Ben, how popular am I? Who all is waiting to come see your old man?"

Ben gave him a big toothless smile, "Um…Grandpa, Uncle Fin, Uncle Chris…uh…I think that is all." He looked at Olivia for conformation, she just nodded.

"That's it huh? I thought the president would come, or at least Pa and Granny." Pa and Granny were what Ben called Elliot's parents. He didn't see them as much, so he called Don Grandpa.

Ben was laughing at what his father had said, so Olivia interjected, "Elizabeth and Jack called. They said to call them when you woke up and they would come visit you tomorrow. Chris said that Toby wanted to come, but Josh was asleep and needed to go to school tomorrow, so Toby stayed home with him. Chris has been here since about ten minutes after I called him."

"Thanks," Elliot said. Suddenly Elliot's doctor came in.

"Ahh, Mr. Stabler, I am so glad to see you are awake."

"Good to be back to consciousness."

"Well, I came in to tell you that you are going to be moved to a regular room within the hour and at that time, all of your guests can visit you."

"Thank you, Doctor…"

"Ryan, Colin Ryan."

"Thanks, Dr. Ryan." The doctor turned and promptly left the room.

- - - - - - - - -

The next day Elliot was moved from the SICU to a room on the third floor. The doctors were planning on keeping him for about a week. If Elliot had anything to say about it, he would leave tomorrow.

At around three the next afternoon, Chris walked into Elliot's room.

"Hey big brother, how ya feeling?"

"Hey. Not bad considering."

"Do they know who shot you?"

"No one told you?" When Chris shook his head Elliot continued, "It was Kathy."

"You mean the Kathy from high school that stalked you for like a year after you broke up with her and started going out with Olivia?"

"One in the same. She just came up behind me and Fin outside Uncle Chen's and shot me. I guess she is still hostile over the breakup."

"Apparently. Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Toby would be here if he could, but he had to help Josh with some stuff and then his Dad called about going over some legal shit that came up at Josh's school."

"That's cool. I didn't even expect anyone to show. Well, other than Liv and Ben. What happened with the school?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Some parent just now complained about Josh's parentage. He doesn't want his son and Josh in the same classes anymore. He doesn't want me and Toby to show up to school functions together. I don't get it. Josh has been going to that school since he was five. We have been to every parent/teacher thing together and every PTA meeting. I don't know why now this person has a problem. I mean we aren't going to try and 'convert' people. We have each other and that is enough. I just don't understand people sometimes."

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know yall were getting so much shit."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You have your own problem to deal with now. Don't worry about us."

"If you need me, I am here. I can talk to them if you want, or have Ben talk to 'em. They shouldn't be able to make you guys stop coming. Some people are so naïve. Isn't it a public school anyway? The parents should expect people like yall."

"Yeah. I don't know, if don't want your kid to be exposed to it, them send them to some stuck-up perfect private school"

Elliot smirked. "Good point little bro." Just then Ben came barreling into the room and Elliot's eyes lit up, "Hey, little man." Ben jumped up onto his dad's bed, with his uncle's help.

"Hi Daddy! You feeling better?"

"I am now. How are you today? And where is Mommy?" he asked when Olivia didn't follow Ben in.

"I good. Mommy came up here and told me to come in here and wait until she was done with something downstairs. Is she sick? She said she had a doctor appointment today and this morning she was throwing up a lot." Elliot's face took on a pensive look.

"I don't think she is sick. She hasn't said anything. What doctor was she seeing?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well, you just hang out with us while we wait for her. How does that sound?"

"Okay. Uncle Chris? Where is Josh?"

"Josh is with Uncle Toby, he had to do some stuff for school, but he said to say hi and that he wants to come over and play some day." Ben smiled.

An hour later Olivia walked into Elliot's hospital room. She found him and Ben asleep on the bed and Chris sitting in the chair beside the bed reading. When Chris heard the door he looked up.

"Hey Liv."

"Hi Chris. How long have they been out?"

"Ben about thirty minutes and Elliot about fifteen Where have you been? Ben said you were at a doctor's appointment and that got Elliot all worried and I am surprised he calmed down enough to fall asleep."

"I did have an appointment. Sorry that I scared you guys, but I was gonna tell El, but then all this stuff with him being shot and stuff came up, so I forgot."

"Okay. Well, now that you are here, I am going to head out. Tell Elliot I said bye and I will talk to him later."

"Sure. Bye Chris."

"Bye Liv."

An hour later Elliot stirred from his sleep. He felt Olivia's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. This caused Olivia to look up. _Oh, No._ she thought, _Now he is going to ask questions and I don't really want to answer them now. I knew this was coming, but I thought I would have more time._

"Well, hello there Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi baby. When did you come back? Where is Chris?"

"I have been here about an hour and Chris left when I came back. Told me to tell you bye and that he would talk to you later."

"Oh, okay. So what was this mysterious doctor's appointment this morning?"

She didn't know how to start. She was just hoping he would be okay with this. "Well, so you remember the night that you came home and told me about the phone call that Kathy made to you?" She paused and waited as he nodded and looked at her with a very confused expression on his face. "Do you remember how we spent the rest of the night? How I comforted you and made you forget?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Elliot got a grin on his face and nodded. "Well, what would happen if I told you that that night was really special to me and our family?"

Elliot got a real pensive look on his face, "It was really special to me too. It was just-" he eyes widened, "Are you? Are we going-?" he stammered but couldn't finish his question. Olivia just smiled and nodded. She didn't know what to say. Before she had a chance to speak, Elliot spoke up again, "Wow! Well, this was unexpected." He paused, which caused Olivia to fell nervous.

"Are you okay with this? I mean Ben is five and you just got shot and-" before another word could come out of her mouth, his lips were on hers.

"Stop worrying! This is great! I love you so much."

"I was worried you wouldn't be happy. You have a lot to deal with right now and I didn't want you to be stressed out. This was so unexpected. We hadn't even planned to have another child at all."

"Don't worry Liv. I am so happy. We are going to be fine. Another child is just someone else to love and to spoil. So, how long ago was that? How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." She smiled as she leaned over and gave him another kiss. "So, when do you want to tell Ben. And then who and when should we tell next?"

"Tell me what Mama?" they heard a small voice come from Elliot's hospital bed.

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia, "Now's good. What do you think?"

"Sure." She turned her attention to Ben, "did you sleep well baby?"

He turned a little in Elliot's embrace and snuggled his back into Elliot's side a little more. Elliot then wrapped his good arm around him. "Yes Mama," he turned to Elliot, "You feel better Daddy?"

"I do son. So, guess what?"

"What?" he said with a grin.

Olivia picked up from there, "We have something we need to tell you."

"Okay."

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

Ben's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. Mommy's going to have a baby. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

Ben's smile lit up his whole face, "I can't wait. Can it be a brother? I want a brother. Girls are icky!"

Elliot laughed, "Well, that really isn't up to us, buddy. We have to wait until the baby comes to see. We didn't know you were a boy until the day you were born. So you can wish for a brother, but if you have a sister, that is gonna have to be okay too. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Can I tell Grandpa?" Ben looked at his father eagerly. Elliot looked up at Olivia and shrugged his shoulder (the one he could move). Olivia smiled and patted Ben on the back.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. Next time you see him, you can tell him."

"Okay!"

- - - - - - - - -

Later that day, Olivia had gone to work and returned with dinner. It was around 7:30 and Ben was sitting on the end of Elliot's bed entranced in a movie that was on the Disney Channel. Olivia and Elliot were eating their Chinese and talking softly about the development in the family. Around eight o'clock there was a knock on the door. Olivia looked up and waved her father in.

"Hey Don," Elliot greeted.

"Elliot, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I just want to get out of here."

"I know what you mean," he then looked at Ben and laughed, "Hey Ben. Come give your Grandpa a hug."

Ben looked up at him and jumped off the bed and into his arms. Don picked him up and gave him a giant hug. "How ya doing, Big Man?"

"Guess what Grandpa? Come on guess." Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. They both knew what was coming. Olivia went and sat on the edge of Elliot's bed and gave him a small kiss on the lips and held his hand.

"Um…you are actually Superman and have to go save the world?" Don said with an excited tone.

"No, silly. I am going to have a little brother or little sister." Ben gave Don a huge smile and waited for his response.

Don's mouth was agape and he looked over at Olivia. She nodded her head and smiled at him. "Really? That is great Ben. I can't wait to see the baby. I guess that means that I am going to be a Grandpa again, huh?" Ben just shook his head and jumped from Don's arms. He climbed back up on the bed and went back to watching the movie. Don turned to Olivia and Elliot.

"Congratulations guys!" he said as he gave Olivia a hug. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. It kinda sucks that I had to find out and then visit my husband in the hospital to tell him."

"I know. But now you have something great to look forward to. I am so happy for you. So, how far along are you? When am I going to have to put you on desk duty?"

"Well, I am six weeks along and as for desk duty, um…how about never?"

"I don't think so." Elliot interjected. Olivia glared in his direction.

"Me either. How about you work until you are really showing and then you can go on a desk. Then you will take maternity leave a month before you are due."

"Yes sir." She said as she looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure if she was talking to her father or her boss, but both were adamant about this decision.

"Good. Now I am going to go. You guys have a good night and I will see you tomorrow Liv."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Don"

"Bye Ben," Don said before he left the room.

"Bye Bye Grandpa!"

- - - - - - - - -

By the next week Elliot was well enough to go home. Olivia had taken the day off work to help him come back and to control Ben while he was settling in. They hadn't told anyone else about the pregnancy yet, but they were having a dinner party the next weekend to announce it to everyone. They had invited the whole squad, Olivia's best friends, Casey Novak and her husband Ryan O'Reily and Alex Cabot and her husband Trevor Langan, Toby and Chris were of course coming and so were Elliot's parents and Mr. Munch.

That Friday Olivia was anxiously running around the apartment trying to prepare for the night's meal. Elliot was helping the best he could but his arm was hindering his abilities. Around seven the first of the guests arrived, it was Don. Within the next five minutes, Fin, Alex and Trevor, Casey and Ryan and Munch were there.

"So what's the hold up on dinner?" Fin called playfully from the dining area.

"We are waiting on Elliot's family. They are slow and never on time."

"Hey, watch it," Elliot defended.

"What? It's true."

"Ok, whatever." Around eight the buzzer finally went off and Elizabeth and Jack, Toby, Chris and Josh had arrived. Josh ran into the house on a mission. He was looking for Ben and no one was going to stand in his way.

"Hey Uncle Elliot! Where's Ben?"

"Hi Josh. He is in his room. We are going to eat soon, so why don't you go get him and wash up and come back out here."

"Okay, sure." With that Josh was off to find Ben. Ten minutes later they arrived in the dining area ready to eat.

"Food now mommy?" Ben asked Olivia. Olivia nodded and helped him into his chair, which was next to hers. Josh took the seat next to him and Chris took the seat next to Josh. Everyone else filled in the rest of the chairs around the big table. Dinner was a pleasant event filled with talk of Elliot's recovery, Josh's upcoming birthday, Fin's new girlfriend, and Alex's upcoming promotion. Nothing was said of pedophiles, rapists, dead bodies or victims. This was a night of fun, friendship and family. Finally when it looked as if everyone was about through with their meal, Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand indicating to him that it was time to make the announcement.

Elliot cleared his throat, "Guys, Olivia, Ben and I have to tell yall something." Everyone looked at the family expectantly. Elliot looked at Ben, "Do you want to tell them?" Ben shook his head no and looked down into his lap. "Okay, that's cool son. Liv?"

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, c'mon we're waiting," Chris called out with a smirk.

Elliot rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "Well," he said with a sarcastically annoyed voice, "we wanted to let you all know that we are expecting a new addition to the family." Elliot smiled, turned his head and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Oh My God! That is so awesome guys!" Alex exclaimed as she got up and rushed to give Olivia a hug.

"How far along are you?" The question came from four different people.

"About 2 months," Olivia replied.

"That is so great! Another grandchild to add to the bunch! Well, not really a bunch, seeing as this will make three, but you get the picture," Jack, Elliot's dad, said. This caused everyone to laugh. In turn everyone left their seats to hug Olivia and Ben and shake Elliot's hand.

Toby then spoke up, "Ben, how do you feel about being an older brother?"

"I think it is gonna be great!" he answered excitedly.

- - - - - - - - -

**6 months later - SVU Bullpen**

Elliot was sitting at his desk filing out reports and going over leads. They still hadn't found Kathy yet and he was sorta running out of patience. He then felt a pair of arms circle his neck. "Munch, what have I told you about hugging me in the bullpen. I told you that we can't be affectionate when Olivia could walk in. I haven't told her about us yet." Olivia rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. He turned his head and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hi baby. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home resting."

She turned his chair around and settled herself in his lap. "Hello. Since when can I not come and see my husband at work?"

"Okay. You can come see me anytime you want. I am not complaining."

"Certainly sounded like it."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay. Well, I came to see if you wanted to go out to lunch. Do you have free time right now? Or do you have somewhere to be?"

He surveyed his desk and scratched his chin, "I think I can find five minutes or so."

"Good," she leaned over and gave him a kiss. He immediately deepened the kiss; just then Cragen walked out of his office.

"Ahem"

Elliot and Olivia immediately broke the kiss and turned to look at the captain. "Hi daddy," Olivia said shyly.

Don just looked at them and shook his head, "Elliot if you want to take lunch, go ahead. Munch, Fin, rape/homicide on Broadway. Go!" Munch and Fin nodded and left the station house.

"Thank you sir. Can we bring you anything?" Elliot asked the captain.

"No. It's cool. Go to lunch, have fun and don't get in to much trouble." Don laughed and walked back into his office.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

Before she could answer she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grimaced and tried to hide it from Elliot. She wasn't fast enough.

"Liv? You okay?"

"Yeah. Probably just hungry. Lets go."

"Okay." As she got up from his lap, he realized that his pants were wet. "Um, I think I need to change and then we need to go to the hospital." Not having realized what happened, she looked at him somewhat confused. He caught the look and laughed, "Liv, if you didn't notice, your water broke while you were on my lap." She looked at him and realized he was right.

"Oh my God! We do have to go. You go change and I'll go tell Daddy." Elliot nodded and ran off towards the crib.

Olivia knocked on Cragen's door and when she was prompted, entered. "Sweetie? What's up? I thought yall were going to lunch."

"We were, but my water kinda broke. So, Elliot wont be back for the rest of the afternoon," she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, oka- WHAT? Your water broke and you are just standing there? Well, why aren't you on your way to the hospital?" he asked wide eyed.

"Um, well my water sorta broke when I was sitting on El's lap, so he has to change first." She looks over her shoulder and sees him coming down the stairs. "Well, we are leaving now. See ya later."

"Call me when you get closer, I want to be at the hospital."

"Elliot will. Don't worry. Oh and tell Munch and Fin please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

- - - - - - - - -

**14 hours later**

Olivia silently cried as she heard her newborn wail for the first time. She was so happy, she had added a second child to their family and couldn't be prouder. She was still waiting to hear if she was evening the score or if she was going to continue to be outnumbered in her household.

"Congratulations Mrs. Stabler, here is your beautiful baby girl!"

"A GIRL! El, a girl," she said on the verge of tears. She was so happy, she had always wanted a girl of her own and now she had her wish.

"She's beautiful Liv, just like you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"What are we going to call her El?"

"Well, first and foremost I believe that she should have your name as her middle name. You allowed my son to take my name and I feel that you should be honored by having yours." He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. When he pulled back he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"El, that is so sweet of you. I would love for her to have my name. Now what do you think her first name should be?"

"I have an idea," Elliot announced a few moments later.

"Okay."

"Well, first how do you like the name Paige?"

"Paige?" He nodded and she thought about it, "I like it but I don't like the sound of Paige Olivia."

"That is where my idea comes in. What if we name her Olivia Paige and then just call her Paige. No where does it say we have to call her by her first name."

"Olivia Paige? Um…I like it," she smiled at him. "That is a great idea. I love it, El. When did you become so smart?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But I think that the name fits her." He glanced back down at his first born daughter and smiled. She was resting peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Ben and Paige. That even sounds great." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Almost four hours later, after having been moved from the delivery room to her own room, Olivia had fallen asleep. Elliot was sitting by the window with his baby girl in his arms.

"Hey there Paige. I'm your daddy. I love you so much already. You have the greatest mommy in the world. She is beautiful, intelligent, funny and a great mother. You have a fantastic big brother. He's 6. His name is Ben. He will be here soon to meet you," he told her quietly. "You have one of the greatest extended families I have ever seen. Your Grandpa Don, he is the greatest man I have ever met. I have learned so much from him. He is your mommy's dad. He saved her from so much when she was young. Well, my parents, that's Pa and Granny. They are pretty cool too." He grinned as she looked at him with her gorgeous deep brown eyes. He was lost and in love. He knew that she already had him wrapped around her finger and that when she was older, he was gonna give her whatever she wanted. He had paused to stare into her eyes, and then realized that he forgot three very important people in her life. "So, there are so many more people that are going to love you, but I think I am going to have to warn you about two more and tell you about one more. I need to tell you about your cousin Josh. He is 10 now and is a very handsome little boy. He is gonna have the ladies all over him when he gets older. Now his parents are the ones I need to warn you about. His Papa is my brother Chris. Don't get confused, me and Chris are twins, so we look alike, but remember, I love you and your mother very much and Chris loves Toby. Yup, instead of an aunt and an uncle, you have two uncles. Chris and Toby are really great, but they are really weird. You will love them and they will love you. I know that when you get older, people are probably going to tell you that what they have is wrong, but let me tell you, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There is so much love in that relationship that most can't even compare. But on the other hand, they are the weirdest goofiest people ever. They can make you laugh and cry all at the same time, so watch out for them. I think that is it for now, but you will meet everyone soon enough."

"You know that Toby and Chris aren't that weird El," Elliot jumped when he heard Olivia's voice from behind him.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I just woke up in middle of you little speech. I didn't want to say anything until you were done."

"Where did you come in at?"

"Uh…when you were talking about Don. What you said about him was really sweet. Don't sell your parents short. They are really awesome too. But again, Chris and Toby aren't that weird."

He shakes his head, "I know. But I thought that I would warn her anyway."

"Well, good thinking. Now, give me my daughter." She reached for Paige and Elliot gently placed the baby in her mother's arms.

"Hey baby girl. Don't listen to everything your father tells you, he is making your uncles sound bad, but really they are really awesome guys."

Not only was this day special for the Stablers because of the birth of their daughter, but later that night, Fin came to tell them that they had caught Kathy and she hadn't even tried to deny that she shot Elliot. She was in lock up and awaiting arraignment. They were confident that bail would not be given and that she would eventually end up in jail.

- - - - - - - - -

**7 years later - SVU Bullpen**

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" An excited seven year old Paige ran towards Don. She jumped into his arms and he immediately picked her up.

"Hey there sweetie. How is my favorite granddaughter today?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Now where is you father? Isn't he supposed to be watching you today?"

"I don't know where he is. I came here with Josh."

"Oh, so Josh is here, huh? Is Ben with you?"

"Nope. He is with Daddy, wherever they are."

"Oh, okay. So where is Josh?"

"Over there." She pointed toward the door to the bullpen. "He had to talk to mommy about something."

"Okay." He put her down and they ventured over to where Olivia and Josh were standing.

"Hi Mommy!" Paige yelled.

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"Good." She turned and walked towards Munch's desk.

"So, why did you need to see me Josh?"

"Uh, well Dad is freaking out about college starting soon, and I was wondering if you could talk to him. He needs to calm down. It's not like I am going five thousand miles away. It's just NYU. I am not even leaving the city. Papa doesn't seem to be as on edge about it, but Dad just won't leave it alone. Will you please talk to him?"

"Sure. I can try," Olivia agreed.

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - -

**20 years later - Paige's Wedding**

(I know, I know…big jump, but I didn't think you guys would want this to go on

any longer. It's getting boring and I can't think of anything else cool to do.)

The ceremony was gorgeous and the bride looked even better. Olivia Paige Stabler was now married to Daniel Christopher Dorian, a doctor at Mercy General in New York. The two had been dating for almost three years before Daniel had come to Elliot to ask his blessing to propose to Paige. This had given Elliot even more of a confidence boost that he was leaving his daughter in good hands.

When Elliot had given her away he had tears in his eyes. After kissing her cheek and leaving her in the care of Daniel, he went and sat next to his wife. They embraced through the entire ceremony and both teared-up after the vows and 'I do's' were said. They were now at the reception and were being congratulated by everyone that was there. They finally escaped the crowds and ended up on the dance floor. They were tightly embraced in one another's arms and dancing to a third straight song.

"Liv, I cant believe that this day is here. I feel like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms in the hospital, and now I just gave her away to the man of her dreams. My little girl is no longer my little girl."

"El, she will always be your little girl. She will always be daddy's little girl. Now you just have to share her with Daniel. They don't live that far away and we will see them often. I know that this is a sad day for you, but it is also one of the most exciting for you. You just watched your daughter get married and begin a life of her own."

"I know," he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss, "but I still can't believe it."

"I know."

"But I am glad that she found what we have. She found the Ying to her Yang and is now complete, just like I have been since high school." He gave her another deep kiss.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Liv."

After the song ended they parted and Elliot walked over to where his daughter was dancing with her husband. He asked to cut in and danced a few father/daughter dances with her. This was the happiest day of her life and Elliot was happy for her and prayed to God that she would have a great life and live for every moment.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I know that this is kinda long for one post, but I got on a role and couldn't really break it up after that. I hope you liked it! Please press the little blue button and tell me what's on your mind. Luv yall, Sweet-4-Stabler**


End file.
